I Will Never Forget You
I loved my life. In school every girl would try to ask me out, my squad was made of the best boys in school, and I was the best on my team at Basketball. Yet there was something wrong. A teeny-tiny itsy-bitsy flaw. Emily. My 12 year old little sister. We were the exact opposite. She was friends with the most pathetic, most shy people in her school, nobody paid any attention to her, and she was the WORST at sports. But there was one thing that annoyed me most about her. Her love for Pokèmon. Her head would always be looking down at that stupid DSi. Sometimes, I even heard her talk into the mic to her little pokemon, as if the tiny pixels could understand her. But one day, something strange happened. The house was unusually silent. I went into her room to see if she was awake, but she was dead. I felt my eyes water. I told my parents right away, and they wouldn't stop crying for what felt like hours. Okay, maybe I cried a little, but I would never have to deal with Emily butting into my friend's conversations ever. I felt guilty for thinking everything would be normal. Except it wasn't. Two weeks later when I returned to school, my squad met up with me at lunch. "Sorry for your loss," they would say. "No, it's cool, really," I replied. There was a weird silence when all of a sudden one of them said "I FINALLY got my hands on Pokèmon Y!" "No way, REALLY?! I finally got myself Omega Ruby!" Another one said. The other 3 pitched in. "When did we start liking Pokemon?" I asked. All 5 stared at me. "Dude. Pokèmon is all we've ever talked about since 5th grade." I was shocked. We've always talked about how dumb pokèmon was! Well, I wasn't about to lose my place in my squad, so when I got home, I went into Emily's old room, but the DS wasn't there. Strange. Maybe my parents knew where it was? I didn't want to upset them, so I returned to my room to check Instagram. Upon entering my room, I found Emily's DS on my bed. But why would my parents put it there? I shrugged off. As I figured, her soulsilver was already in the DS. As long as a giant, water dinosaur at the beginning was supposed to be there, everything seemed normal at first. But then, when I went to erase the file, a text box came up. "Are you sure?" It asked. I clicked yes. "...Are you sure?" It asked again. I looked at the hours played. A whopping 144 hours. She was addicted. With a pang of guilt, I selected yes. "...Very Well" it said. All those hours and struggles she put in the game was gone, because of me. The screen went black. The opening replayed, but when the dinosaur-like pokèmon appeared, there was no cheerful music. Old game, there must be some glitches...I shrugged it off. Prof. Oak came on with a boring lecture about pokemon. I rolled my eyes. What was I even doing? Slowly, but surely, I made it to getting my first pokemon. Water, grass, or fire? Fire would be a nice choice. I walked up to Prof. Elm's lab, where he greeted me. "Welcome, Emett! You're here for your first pokèmon, right?" The option no or yes popped up. I selected yes. "Oh, I'm sorry, but the CHIKORITA and CYNDAQUIL are already taken. You'll have to use this TOTODILE, a water type," he said. No fair! Emily kept telling me how she could pick from three pokemon! I guess she was some master...hacker? Something about this sent chills down my spine. I named my Totodile Tsunami and continued on. Everything was going smoothly, but where was the rival? And where was the team rocket Emily told me about? There was no trace of them. Except when I got to Azalea town, when Kurt told me a story about how a fearless girl and her BAYLEEF scared Team Rocket away. Ugh, why did Emily hack so much!? I checked the time. Surprisingly, it's already been four hours, so i shut the game off and went to bed. "It WaS YOu..." "YoU'Re ThE guILTy ONe..." I woke up at 3:00 in the morning in cold sweat. What the hell was that!? Suddenly, I realized I was holding something. "Emily's DS..." I mumbled. I could've sworn I plugged it in. Well, there was no way I was going back to sleep, so I turned on my lamp and started playing. Though something was...off. The color was duller and the music was slower. I shivered. As soon as I made it to Ecruteak, a man in a purple suit walked up to me. A catchy tune I often heard Emily hum turned on. "Greetings, I am Eusine. I take it you're another tourist?" He asked. A yes or no option came up. I selected no. "Really, almost everyone has been coming just to see her statue..." A question mark appeared over my avatar's head. "What? You don't know who she is? Well let me fill you in. She spent 2 straight weeks on the tail of Raikou. On the 4th of July, not only did she catch Entei, but the caught Raikou as well. Soon, she caught Lugia and Ho-oh. She also caught my personal favorite, Suicune. That's every legendary Pokèmon in the region!" Then, NPCs walked up to Eusine. "I must be going now. Farewell," he said. "Emily freaked out on the fourth of July, saying something about catching legendaries..." I thought. I had a huge knot in my stomach. Something wasn't right... After that, nothing weird really happened. I was ready to face the elite four, and better yet the champion. I had a team that consisited of Fluffy the umbreon (didnt know eevee would evolve into something so...dark), Zappy the raichu I got through trading with a friend, Scarlet the ninetails, Whisp the Haunter, Blade the scyther, and finally, my prised Tsunami the Feraligatr. I trained each of them up to level 60 and stocked up on provisions. I was ready. I used Fluffy to sweep Will, Whisp took Koga and Bruno down easily, and I used Blade to defeat Karen. Easy enough! I healed up Fluffy, Whisp, and Blade, then headed for the champion's room. My heart was pounding, my fingers were shaking, and I gently pressed the D Pad getting ready to meet my match, when a text box appeared. "Wait!" Karen said. Her sprite looked serious. "You can stop here. I won't stand for you to go through that door!" I was confused. Was this supposed to happen? "Please, you don't know what will happen!" Karen pleaded. A yes/no option popped up. I selected no. It was just a game, right? "...very well. Good luck..." She said. I gulped. "It's just a game..." I thought. I walked through the door. I heard a door slam behind me, but the room was pitch black. Suddenly a text box popped up. "....is it just a game?" Suddenly, a loud, screeching sound blasted from the speakers. I screamed. I wanted to slam the game shut, but the DS wouldn't budge. I pressed the power button, but nothing happened. "There's no escaping the final battle..." Finally, two torches dimly lit up the room. The sight was horrifying. The walls were an ugly, dark pink, with scratches all over the wall paper. Blood fell from the ceiling. There was a whitish-gray vanity dresser with a shattered mirror. There was a nightstand and a bookshelf that were the same color. Blood dripped from the drawers of the nightstand, and each book in the bookshelf had yellow, torn pages. The dark pink window-curtains were ripped, and the windows were shattered. You could see a full moon out the window. Finally, there was a bed. The pink-and-white blankets were halfway down the bed, and the matching pillow was at the top of the bed. But there was something disturbing about it. The bed had blood everywhere. And the blood was not only creepy, it turned out to be in the same shape as a human. The same shape as Emily. Suddenly it hit me. This was Emily's bedroom. How did I not see it before? But wait, if Emily's bedroom was the champion's chamber, then that means Emily is the champion. Suddenly a text box came up. "Correct," it said. Suddenly a sprite faded into view. It had brown, wavy hair in a side braid, a white T-shirt with a pikachu on it, and capri-jeans. It was wearing pink flip-flops as well. Its eyes were pitch black with two tiny red pupils, and it was crying blood. Its little smirk had blood dripping from it as well. It was some kind of corrupted Emily. "I will cause you as much pain as you caused me!" Emily said. I was sent into battle. "Champion Emily wants her revenge!" The text box said. Emily's sprite grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Emily sent out Cheeks!" A female pikachu with the same eyes as her popped on screen. "Level 100!?" I thought. I had knots in my stomach and a lump in my throat. My eyes watered. Fluffy was sent out first. I selected Feint Attack, praying it would work. As expected, it did not. Fluffy fainted with one hit. I was forced to send out another pokèmon. Although, something was different. Instead of FNT under Fluffy's name, it was DIED. What was going on!? Blade was next, being killed by her Entei, Flame. Scarlet died to the waterfall of Aqua, her shiny Gyrados. Zappy died to the paws of her Raikou, Stripe. Next was Whisp, passing away because of Whirlpool, her Lugia. I gulped. The only Pokèmon I had left was Tsunami. My prized starter. With me to the beginning, and apparently the end. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Tsunami came out with a sad cry. Emily send out her Bayleef, Sunny. It had cuts everywhere, demonic eyes like Emily, and blood dripped from the tip of it's leaf, along with the end of each bud. I pressed run several times, but no avail. This was the end. I selected whirlpool for no reason, because I knew I had no chance. Sunny used razorleaf, but you could actually see the bloody tips when they passed through poor Tsunami. Tsunami looked towards the screen and a textbox popped up. "Tsunami apologizes. He will never forget you!" And with that, he died. "NO!" I screamed into the mic. "EMILY WHY!?" I tears flooded from my eyes. "Don't you remember? You said I was a pathetic excuse for a sister, and I should commit suicide. And so I did. I choked myself. If it wasn't for your foolish actions, I could still be alive. But I'm not. I decided to live a happy life with my Pokèmon, but you took that from me too. You deleted my file. Now you know how I feel," Emily replied. "EMILY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" "ENOUGH!" Emily's voice screamed through the speakers. "Goodbye, Emett," she said. Sunny used razorleaf on my avatar, and the screen went black. "Emett died!" Silence. There was nothing but silence. All of a sudden, a demonic laugh blasted through the speakers. I screamed. "iT WAs yOu! YOu'rE tHe gUilTy OnE!" appeared on screen in bloody letters. The screen went black once again. It showed 7 graves. One for Fluffy, one for Blade, one for Scarlet, one for Whisp, one for Zappy, one for Tsunami, and the one in the middle was for me. The game saved and turned itself off. The game card could not be removed. I placed the DS on Emily's bed. I ran back to my room and flopped on my bed-landing on something that hadn't been there before. A Feraligatr plush. It was holding a card that read, "I will never forget you," -Tsunami Category:Pokepasta Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game